


If Your Wings Are Broken (Borrow Mine)

by katebishoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when no one else does, Clarke trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Your Wings Are Broken (Borrow Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I never saw the source, but I saw people on tumblr talking about how the delinquents are going to have a hard time trusting Bellamy in season 4 and that made me Upset.
> 
> Title from [Stand By You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwB9EMpW8eY) by Rachel Platten

Bellamy didn’t know what to expect after they defeated ALIE. Part of him didn’t even think they’d get that far. They didn’t, really, with Clarke’s news of a second apocalypse. 

He didn’t know if Octavia would ever forgive him. Or Harper. Kane. Jasper. Bryan. Miller. Raven. Any of them. There wasn’t much time to worry about that in Polis. They had to get out of the tower, deal with the collapse of the coalition, find their people. Duty. Responsibility.

But back in Arkadia, or whatever’s left of it that is, he didn’t have that luxury. Between saving the world, they were also trying to put their people, their found family back together. And it became clear fairly quickly that he wasn’t apart of that.

“We’re still trying to locate the four percent of the Earth that’ll survive the meltdown.” Raven said. They were all gathered in her lab, or office, or workshop, or whatever she called it. It had somehow become the new council room. “But there are two reactors nearby that are already causing problems. Here-” Raven pointed to an area past Ice Nation territory. “-and here.” She dragged her finger south, to the coast of what used to be North Carolina. “We’re already seeing effects of the radiation. Abby and Clarke and Jackson are swamped in medical right now - and it’s only going to get worse if we don’t take these out.”

Kane sighed and scrubbed a hand through his beard, which had greyed at an alarming rate since coming out of City of Light. “Who do we have that could take down these things?”

“Myself. Monty, Jasper, Sin-” Raven stopped herself, swallowing hard. Bellamy’s mind flashes back to the air sucking out of his lungs, of two bodies burning in the flames. “Those are the only people ready. There’s a few others that could after a crash-course, probably.”

Probably wasn’t promising, but it was something.

“We’ll have to split into two teams.” Bellamy said, not liking the sound of his own words. “Jasper and Monty will take the one to the south. Raven, you and a new person will take the one in the Ice Nation. Send word to Roan, he can get you someone to lead you through the terrain. Each team will have guards accompanying them. Harper and I will go with Monty and-”

Someone cleared their throat, and when Bellamy looked up from the map, he was met with an array of closed off faces. Raven looked uncomfortable. Harper looked indignant, her nostrils flaring. Monty, Jasper, Miller - he can’t even read them. And Kane, there’s a look of caution in his eyes, and what Bellamy thinks may be pity.

He immediately knows where this is going.

“I think it’s best if you stay here.” Kane said, after a quick glance with Harper. It confirms what Bellamy is thinking. 

They still don’t trust him. 

He deserves that, really.

“Kane.” Bellamy can’t help but argue anyway. When it comes to protecting their people, it’s his first instinct. “No one else is trained for field missions-”

Kane holds up a hand. “We’ll discuss this later.”

The way Kane spoke, the way everyone was looking at him, he knew he was being dismissed. 

He deserves all of this, really.

* * *

Bellamy didn’t sleep in his room. The bed felt too empty without Gina beside him. Her presence lingered in the room, from the dead flower in the tin cup to the copy of the Iliad on the shelf.

Someone else could have it. Sleeping outside, he could always be on guard. And in a way, it made him feel closer to Octavia, because wherever she was at least they were looking up at the same sky.

He had busied himself the rest of the day. Sorting through debris, helping to rebuild, picking up people’s guard shifts. He just needed to feel useful. He felt like he needed to make up for everything he’s done.

He’s not exactly surprised when Clarke sits down next to him. He’s fairly certain she knows he sleeps out here on the roof. Just like how he knows she sometimes ends up passed out in a chair in medical from exhaustion, but how usually in the middle of the night he hears her lie down close next to him, only to be gone by morning. 

She smells of antiseptic sweat. Her hair is bunched up in a ratted mess at the base of her neck. The first thing she did back in Arkadia was take a knife to it, cutting it choppy and to about the length it was when they first landed. Her mother had tried to touch it up, but Clarke refused. 

She was glowing in the moonlight out of the corner of his eye. Her feet made little tapping sounds as her legs swayed back and forth in the breeze over the edge of the roof.

They didn’t talk for a while. They found that, with each other, silence wasn’t quite so loud.

When Clarke finally spoke, she didn’t turn to look at him. She kept her eyes trained on the stars, at the empty spot in the sky where they were born. “Raven told me what happened.”

Bellamy sighed, but didn’t say anything. He had guessed that.

“And I spoke to Kane.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, “It’s fine-”

“No, it’s  _ not _ .” Clarke snapped, with an unexpected fervor. “You’re the most qualified for this mission. And after everything you’ve done for our people - you deserve to be treated with respect. You’re-”

Bellamy let out a short, harsh laugh. “They don’t trust me, Clarke. They have good reason to…” Bellamy’s mind filled with Harper’s angry face, and then Monroe’s dying one. Of Kane behind prison bars. Of Lincoln’s corpse. 

“Well fuck them.” Clarke said, turning to him finally. Bellamy could see her eyes blazing, bright blue fires that could bring down mountains. “ _ I _ trust you.”

_ “I trust you.” Clarke had said, illuminated by the rover’s headlights. In that moment, Bellamy didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought that anyone, especially she, after all that he had done, would ever say those words to him again and mean it. _

“I trust you with my life and more.” Clarke said, firmer, like a rock. Then she took his hand, slipping her cold and scabbed one into his warm and calloused one. “I trust you enough that it covers the rest of them  _ and more _ .”

She was so insistent, so sure, so proud, that Bellamy couldn’t help but feel a small smile prick at the corner of his mouth.

“They’ll come around.” Clarke said, softer this time, gentle. “They’ll see what I see.”

Bellamy squeezed her hand. 

Coming down to the ground was literally falling into hell - but Clarke. Clarke was this shining beacon, a ray of hope and light in the darkness. His mind quickly flashed to Gina, to her funeral, and to ALIE’s words through Raven’s lips - but that was for another day.

“What’s the plan then?” Bellamy asked. Clarke was always in charge, the final say, one way or another.

“Miller, Harper, Murphy, and Emori will accompany Monty and Jasper.” Clarke said. “Emori’s originally from a clan down south - she knows the terrain.”

“As for us.” Clarke went on, “you and I will accompany Raven and Macallan to the Ice Nation - hopefully with some guides provided by Roan.”

Clarke was rubbing circles into the back of his knuckles, and Bellamy wondered if she even knew she was doing it.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t go with the southern group?” Bellamy asked. That had been his intention all along. It was closer, the more immediate threat.

Clarke bit her lip and looked away for a moment. “I… I don’t want to be separated from you again. We work better together and I… I wouldn’t be able to stand not knowing if you were...”

Bellamy opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Clarke didn’t know how to finish her admission, and Bellamy couldn’t find the words to respond. But he knew, he knew that he felt the same. As of now, they have been on the ground separate longer than they have been on it together. That shouldn’t be the case. Not anymore.

Bellamy let go of Clarke’s hand, and her head spun around to look at him, confused, her mouth slightly parted, quivering. 

He could kiss her - but that was for another day. A day when they weren’t dying.

He put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. With his other hand, he retook hers in his lap.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Bellamy whispered into her hair, before pressing a kiss into it.

Clarke squeezed his hand again.

This time, they fell asleep together, not just side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
